hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Botswana (Lafatashe)
Botswana Personality Botswana is a quite young man with very educated opinions on neighbors and African countries, he can't help but worry about them. With a rather large faux ego, he doubts himself often and can pass off witty or unusual sayings with a straight face and constantly mocks his family. Born short, he shot up and now towers over his sisters. While being older, he still likes to be seen with younger teens for credibility, but other than that, he lives in solidarity for years, making him a natural. Although cultured, when left alone he becomes whiny and cheap. With such diverse plant and animal life in his country, he makes a living off of farming and smaller animals in his home. He's good at constantly fixing trouble for his partner to the west, but peace is best! Appearance Botswana has a slight athletic built to his skinny frame and is 5'10 in height. His hair is black, straight and long but pulled back into a ponytail in the back of his head. Botswana has bright green eyes and and dark bronze skin. He is mostly seen with a smirk or slight indifferent frown on his face. His outfit consist of a greyish green WWII military jacket with the buttons undone with matching pants tucked into tall black boots. A light black vest underneath it accompanied by a black tie and white plain button up shirt. His ears are pierced with plain round black earrings. Interest Being a bit of an older boy, his interests can be compared to that of an older man. He enjoys knitting, reading and tending to his garden and animals. But do to his position in his region, he still likes to partake with the locals. This includes gambling, hunting, and younger children. He especially enjoys talking elephants with Thailand and India (he being especially prideful about holding not only the largest elephant, but having the most of them in Africa!) Being a country in Africa with very well stable politics and money, he enjoys talking politics and helping other countries with theirs. Relationships Ancestor: Sans people and Bushmen Family: South Africa (older sister, Zimbabwe (older sister), Okavango (younger sister), Namibia (Younger sister), Zambia (gay annoying uncle), Angola (distant cousin) (Madagascar/Seychelles/Mauritius (cousins) Rivals: None, but he has been known to fight with South Africa Enemies: None- a peaceful country, the most peaceful in Africa! Potential Love Interest/ Foreign relations: _( :3 L ) /\_ Guinea Bissau: He greatly supported his inependence and has constantly been helping him with his countries problem. They cook together every week and hang out like brothers. Probably by now are eacho thers best friend! South Korea: They have close diplomatic relationships and recently South Koreans have been migrating to Botswana! China: They've been good friends for years, even constantly loaning each other money or just offering to pay for each other. China constantly supports Botswana's idea's and with a large Chinese population in his country, they both find it necessary to celebrate both of their cultural heritages. America/Canada: He's on the same term with both of them, but would most likely be closer to Canada. With both countries help funding his military from the start. Guinea: A sweeter younger girl that he actually has intrest in before. She's very sweet and has made a point to visit him and cook for him. Sometimes even offering to come with Guinea Bissau! Seychelles: Her loud and brash nature is good for his quite personality. While they actually constantly hang out, he finds her funny and interesting and doesn't mind looking after her from time to time. Maurutis: He just flat out loves her in a you're-to-nice-to-people-so-let-me-be-your-backbone way. Even if its more from a far than, he loves seeing the younger nation prosper and constantly cheers her on from the sidelines, and always encouraging her. Although the other is a tad more strong willed, he'll do anything she says and is unusually sweet around her. South Africa: Since the beginning he has followed her around and taken all of her advice, making mental notes. Throughout history he's had a lot of built up potential with her, slowly resenting her for trying to marry him during the SAU in 1910. He has come back to normal, and now they both just sit in silence with each other, enjoying their presence and not having to fight or do paperwork. Zimbabwe: Strong big sister type that he's adored since the beginning of time, Zimbabwe being the one to claim him at first, he has a natural bond with her. He loves her dearly. Namibia: He has to be a good big brother to her, he may be stern, but that doesn't mean he doesn't baby her. Namibia being little compared to him means he'll do anything she says and always lets her into his house. Okavango/Bonoko: With the status of a micronation, she can't grow. But being owned by Botswana, he pulls a Namibia and babies her as well. With the Okavango being so much younger than him, he doesn't get mad at her for anything but is very protective. He adores her and barely lets her out of his sight. Zambia: He hates that asshole. Sometimes they get along. But he defined the border, not Zambia. Mozambique: He's heard stories about her, but she's never home for some reason. Angola: They fight over land disputes constantly. Even though they don't broder. England: Disgusting little man Scotland: a great supporter of his country and even encouraged his independence from England. With the authors from Scotland who write about Botswana, they've given him the popularity he has now as a country. All thanks to Scotland. The Netherlands: Weird different step dad who is hard to disrespect. Russia: Very good friend! They love each other in a professional way and Russia likes playing with Okavango.He sees potential in Russia and wants to use it to make both countries even better. They constantly hand out and act like school boys around each other. Due to the very good diplomatic relationships between the two over the years, he tends to side more with Russia in fights between countries. Brazil: They have a lot in common, just not personalty wise. Being good friends, Brazil takes favor over Botswana for some reason and has even gone as far as to vote it as the best country two years in a row! He even likes to tip people to go to Botswana. But their relationship started out of the blue, so Botswana is still wary of his good friend. Trivia * His Human is Dineo Boikanyo. Dineo meaning 'Gift' and Boikanyo meaning 'Thankful for'. * A bit of a sassy young man, he always has quick retorts that sometimes get him into trouble. * Hard working young man * Considered rather good looking by younger African countries * The Comoros and Seychelles idolize him * Loves beef and cattle * Is a health nut * Is apart of the EOA /Europe of Africa/ trio along with S. Africa and Egypt. * Constantly debates with Dr.Congo to admit to be his father. __FORCETOC__